1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to display devices for displaying exposure information of a camera by using a plurality of light-emitting elements, particularly 7-segment LEDs (light-emitting diodes) in the finder of the camera.
2. Description of the Prior Art
To display exposure information of a camera within the finder of the camera, it has already been proposed to lay out the display device at such a location as shown in a drawing of the field of view of the finder of FIG. 1. In this figure F denotes the frame of the field of view, I1 an indicia information indicating the exposure mode of the camera, and I2 a photographic information determined by the given photographic conditions, for example, the aperture value of the photographic lens as [5.6] by 2 digits of 7-segment LEDs.
To realize such a display of FIG. 1 in the finder, since there is the limitation on the size of the penta prism, because the photographer looking through the finder can observe only a slightly larger area than the field of view as indicated by a dot-and-dash line block, the display of large lateral width such as the exposure information I2 must be positioned as near the frame F of the field of view as possible. It should be noted that if the exposure information I2 is juxtapositioned with the frame F, it often happens that when the brightness within the frame F is very high, the flare due to the irregular reflection in the finder optical system gives rise to a phenomenon that the LED of the first one of the two digits of the exposure information I2, or that 7-segment LED which lies nearer to the frame F of the field of view appears to be darker than the outer 7-segment LED. To eliminate this problem, a method of supplying large current to the 7-segment LEDs so that the LEDs operate at the maximum brightness may be considered. Because such a large consumption of current is required, however the use of this method results in a certain drawback That is because as the battery in the camera is of small size and small capacitance, the life time of the battery is extremely shortened. This results in increase of expense of the user.